It's Not Just Another Cinderella Story
by cuddlebuddy17
Summary: Sonny Munroe has to live with her horrible step-mother and sisters after her father's death. She does a multitude of things to get revenge after all the hell they've caused her. But, has she taken it a bit too far?
1. Chapter 1

_Prolouge._

I sighed as my bitch-of-a-step-sister droned on and on to my step-mom, Carrie, trying to get me into even more trouble than I was already in. I leaned up against the refrigerator, preparing myself for another yelling. I knew Carrie would believe every single thing she said and I would most-likely be grounded for life. It wasn't rocket science to figure out who Carrie liked more. Like expected, Carrie approached me, her face turning red, and pointed an accusing finger at me. I looked the other way and zoned out. I didn't feel like hearing the, "I've raised you better than this and I've done so much for you and this is how you repay me," speech again. Of course, it'll probably be worse this time. This time, I actually did something wrong, but it was so worth it.

Anyways, my name's Sonny Munroe. My mom died when I was only a baby and my dad decided to re-marry. To a bitch. He died a couple years ago and now I'm stuck with her and her two annoying-as-hell daughters. Now, you're probably thinking this is gonna just be some Cinderella story. Well, it's not. I hate all that happily-ever-after junk and my life is definitely not a fairytale. Yeah, there is gonna be a happy ending, and there is a prince charming. But, none of that really matters at the moment. Because, right now, I'm getting in trouble for doing the worst thing possible. Well, according to my step-sisters, Lindsay and Brittany. But, for me? It was freaking amazing. Nothing like a bit of revenge, huh?

Now, you're probably wondering what I did to get in so much trouble. Well, you'll just have to read and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

I signed into Facebook, trying to pass the time while I waited for my friend, Tawni, to pick me up. While looking through the News Feed, I found a status that made me roll my eyes, but also, made me blush with embarrassment.

"_Oh my gosh, Sonny is SO gross. She left her bloody underwear in the bathroom and I almost stepped on it! How disgusting. Oh, and last night, she says she was only scratching her nose, but I saw her pick it. And, eat it." _

Seriously, that never happened. Brittany is such a bitch. All of Lindsay's and Brittany's statuses include me. They make up stupid, gross lies that don't even bother me anymore. Everyone already thinks I'm a freak. I only have my four best friends. Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Chastity.

"_OMG, you're a liar, Brit." _

I signed off, not wanting to read any of the comments, which there were 25 of them, already, and that status was only posted about five minutes ago.

The doorbell rang and Carrie was already yelling for me to get it.

"SONYA. Get the door! You are so rude!" I rolled my eyes. Is Sonny really that hard to remember?

"I always do!"

"Don't back-talk me, you little, bitch!" I sort of wish I had a gun right now. Even though, I don't think I could really kill them. You know, other than In my head.

I opened the front door to be met with Tawni's smiling face. What I loved about her was she was a total diva, but if she knew I was down, she always knew how to pick me back up again. I grabbed my coat.

"I'm leaving!"

"Thank God!" Lindsay and Brittany made sure I could hear them. I slammed the door and followed Tawni out to her car.

"Rough day?" Tawni rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Did you not see the Facebook status!" I hid my face in my hands and groaned.

"Well, I did.. but I wasn't going to mention it.."

"Ugh, I hate them so much!" Tawni opened the car door for me and as I thanked her and got in, I took my phone out of my back pocket. I went to Facebook and before I even got to the status to check the comments, Lindsay had posted a new status I saw first.

"_The bitch is gone. Hallelujah. I hope she gets in a car accident and dies on the way to whatever loser joint she's going to. Heh. Heh." _

Okay, that one stung a bit. They've never said they wish I would die.. I looked down at the comments, and saw only one at the moment.

"_Ditto."_

It was from Chad Dylan Cooper. The captain of the soccer team, Lindsay _and _Portlyn's boyfriend, and the love of my life at the moment. He's the biggest douche I've ever meant, but his blue eyes mesmerize me. I think he's hiding something that makes him the stupid, popular jerk he is now.

After Tawni was settled in the car, we were on our way to Nico's. Every Sunday evening, Nico, Tawni, Grady, Chastity, and I all meet up at one of our houses to prepare ourselves for the next week. We're not the most popular bunch. But, we can never go to my house, because one, Carrie doesn't believe I have any friends and two, if I even ask to go out (which I don't do anymore, I just leave), or have anyone over, she makes me clean, saying I'm too busy. I'm glad they can't come anyway, because I don't want them to have to witness my evil family. You're probably thinking I'm being too extreme when I say "evil," but believe me, I'm not. What other family makes you do everything, and I mean, _everything_, while they sit on their butts? But, it doesn't even stop there because they don't respect me in anyway possible. The Facebook statuses are only a little bit of the horror they put me through.

When we go to Nico's, we don't even knock anymore. My friends and I are all family. They're my_ real_ family. We hugged Nico's parents as greetings and then made our way to the basement where we always hang out. Nico had already set up the bean bag chairs, had the Wii on, and had the assortment of chips and soda already set out. Grady and Chastity were there, sitting awfully close to each other.

Everyone knows that Grady and Chastity have a thing going on, but they won't admit it. And, I think I'm the only one that notices, but Nico and Tawni like each other, but they both deny it whenever I try to pry the information out of them.

"Yo, sorry about the statuses. I can't believe you have to live with those girls." Nico patted me on the back, sympathetically.

"Yeah, but no matter what they say, we still love you!" Grady smiled, which he probably should've done, _after_, he swallowed the chips.

"It's a shame they're hot.." Nico mumbled. I rolled my eyes, while Tawni smacked him in the arm.

"What was that for!"

"What do you think, stupid?" _Flirting._

"Thanks guys. It's nice to know I have all of you. And I hope you all know, all of their statuses are complete lies." Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know if I could be friends with someone who leaves around.. _bloody_.. underwear lying around." Chastity laughed and hugged me as I took a seat beside her in one of the bean bags.

As long as I had my friends, I knew everything would be alright.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ I'm sorry about not updating. I'm a terrible person, I know. Anyways, review and all that jazzzz. :)


End file.
